warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Days Until Heartbreak/Lost and Found
i lost everything that i had found but in that same day leader, i was crowned part twenty seven of Days Until Heartbreak "You sure this is the only way for you to try to solve the business?" I whine, "I don't want you to go." I am curled up next to him in his den. He's supposed to be leaving his den right now for unfinished business that deals with the other toms, and I'm supposed to be leaving the den because I have to stop seeing him for now, but neither of us budge. "Yes," he sighs, "I lose so much focus when we're together. I just focus on you and-" he stops shortly when he sees me eyeing him. "Sorry," I mumble, "It's just that we refrained last night and the night before and I can't stand it anymore. I just want to stay with you forever and forget about the others." Ice seems to be losing his focus too. "I should be going." He says again, but again he doesn't move. Finally, I can't stand it anymore. "Are you sure we have to stop?" I beg him to think differently but he nods stubbornly. "I've already told you ten times, Sari," he sighs, exasperated, "we have to stop for now, alright? I can't let this distract me, it's about the wars and it's very important. This way we can keep each other safe by focusing on what we need to do." "Can I at least live in your den?" Ice looks slightly mortified. "No! That'll still distract me," he rolls his eyes and eases himself up, "Come on, Sari, we'll see each other soon. I'll come find you when I can, alright?" I stand too. He touches his nose to mine. "Fine," I murmur sadly. He smiles at my agreement and embraces me quickly. "I'll see you soon, alright? Just believe in me." I nod and then he leaves the den. I take my time, breathing in his scent and focusing on the the small space that has been our den for the past few days. We had left the Alcove because Ice wanted to make sure he knew what was going on between the Clans and the rogues, so we said our farewells to the Alcove members and left. I guess I could go back now... I take a few steps outside and watch Ice's retreating back. He's heading towards where I saw most of the toms. That's probably where most, if not all, of their dens are. Not knowing what to do and unwilling to return the Alcove just yet, I wander around the territory, though careful to keep watch for attacking toms. Who knows if they'll trust me on their territory. I've stayed hidden the past few days in Ice's den to ensure that nobody will notice him and a she-cat together. Perhaps one of them found out, so I had to move out. When I finally grow bored of wandering around on tom territory, I point my paws towards the Alcove. I might as well return there now that Ice and I are going our separate ways once more. I take my time though, not really knowing what else to do. Before I can reach the border in which crosses into the Alcove's area, something erupts next to me. I whirl around, my claws up. There are three toms. They bare their teeth. "Ah, Sari. So Ice has been housing a little she-cat like you all this time? I wonder what a she-cat like you is doing here on our territory." Snarling, I dig my claws into the dirt. "I can take the three of you on any time," I boast, even though I'm sure I cannot, "Bring it on." They leap before I can make another choice. I duck as the first one goes sailing over my head and lash out at the other two. I manage to make contact with the second one, but the third one slips out of my grasp and lands two hard blows on my side. I fall, and instantly thrash out, catching the first one before he can pounce on me. I had to get back up or they'd be on me in seconds and I would lose the fight. Before I can move however, more cats come pouring out from my other side. It's Aura and a few other members of the group. I can only gape at them as they beat back the toms. "Stay back!" Aura shouts at them, "Don't come any closer!" The toms are outnumbered now, and they back away, uncertain. "We'll get you next time," one mutters. They turn and flee. Aura turns back to me. "You owe me one," she smirks. I stand shakily, noticing the glares of the other she-cats. I try to avoid Aura's gaze, and when I accidentally look up, I flinch slightly, thinking that she would force me out of her territory again. "I've actually been looking for you," Aura continues, "though I wasn't entirely sure where you were. I was hoping you wouldn't have fled away to some foreign land because I need your help." "What?" I blink in surprise. Aura was always a proud one. The silver she-cat nods, "I'm not the best leader," she confesses, "and with war looming around the corner, I know I can't hold a group together. You've always been the best leader, Sari, despite the fact that you do need to change a few things." I'm not sure what to do. "What do you want me to do?" "Please come back," Aura pleads, though the other members look away, "I'm not sure if the group will accept you again, so you'll have to work your way up, but I need you to come back and help me." I find myself nodding. "Of course I will, we're best friends, aren't we?" I laugh softly. She breaks into a relieved smile and she embraces me. "Thank you, I knew I could count on you," she sighs, "Let's go home." Home... Where I'' belong. ~ Aura's right about them being reluctant to accept me. The moment I walk in the camp, someone shrieks in fear and nearly claws me. "Pearl," Aura sighs, "She's not an enemy." "But-" Pearl starts. "I know," Aura mutters, "Sari, can you please just go to our den for a moment? This might take awhile for me to settle." My whiskers twitch slightly, despite my discomfort. "Sure thing," I murmur, "You'll know where to find me when you've...sorted this out." The silver she-cat nods briefly and I turn my paws towards the den I shared with her. I disappear inside, aware of all the stares I received from the cats. Sighing I find some extra moss on the side and curl up in it. ~ Aura was starting to get annoyed. The barrage of questions was getting on her nerves. They were all in the same category too. "Why is she back here?" "Didn't you drive her away?" "I thought she was a monster!" "You said if we let her into the territory she would induce us with her thoughts about that tom and love. Why is she being invited into our camp once more then?" "Shut ''up!" The silver she-cat huffed, "I know I've had strong opinions about Sari before, but I've changed my mind. I need someone with the passion she has to help lead this group. We're facing war with the Clans here." "We don't need a leader like her!" Pearl shouted. Stars, Aura sighed inwardly, I thought her too much while Sari was away. The silver she-cat lashed her tail. "Silence," she snapped, "I've made my choice. She will work her way up, and she will help this group survive this disaster." The cats clamored for attention. Aura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Their intransigent attitude made her want to claw them. Aura waited until they finally quieted down before she mewed. "Many of you guys know what a magnificent leader she was. Yes, she had her faults and perhaps her way of ruling was a bit harsh, but she's come to be our guidance in times of need. She protected us against toms before she found one for herself. Perhaps she has her flaws, but she will guide us through this. She is the one we need. And I know she has changed." Finally, Dew stood up quietly. "Aura's right. We may have believed in the worst of Sari when she was our leader, but now that she's been away for so long, I've come to realize how much we relied on her. Kayli was wrong! Sari is not a monster, but our leader." Pearl and many of the new members looked unconvinced, but slowly the older members began to chant. "Sari! Sari!" The cheers echoed around the clearing. Aura smiled to herself. They were believing in the light brown tabby. As the cheers got louder and louder, Sari emerged slowly from the den. She blinked as she stood up at the Leader's Rock. Her bewildered eyes took in the situation and her eyes found Aura's. The silver she-cat gave her a nod. "Hail to your leader!" Aura shouted. Sari's eyes filled with shock as many of the cats began crouching low. Aura purred and she herself crouched down. The younger cats followed her lead and soon, Sari was the only onw standing. ~ I was fairly surprised to hear my name being chanted in the clearing while I was trying to sleep. Of course, I heard Aura's heartfelt speech and the cats who had spoken up for me. When I walk out, the cheers are deafening. Then, when Aura shouts her command, all of them crouch. It's truly a sight to behold. I don't even know what to say. I'm completely speechless. Aura bounds up next to me and purrs. "I don't even think you need to work your way up anymore, Sari." I can only purr gratefully with her. "I shouldn't have ever left," I murmur, "This...is my home."